Venganza sobre Ash ketchum
by Lord of dark evil
Summary: ¿Se han querido vengar de Ash ketchum alguna vez? ¡Pues este es su fanfic! Cualquier shipping es bienvenido. HISTORIA DESCONTINUADA, lo siento.
1. Chapter 1

**Muy buenas a todos les doy la bienvenida a mi primer fanfiction espero que no se aburran y dejen rewiers. Al final del capítulo les comentaré una opción para el que quiera. Y que tengan una buena lectura.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

(Pov mía)

Fui a donde estaba él, tenía los ojos vendados y estaba atado a una silla (sonreí), al parecer mis compañeros de equipo lo han hecho bien, la verdad, por fin tendré mi… digo, nuestra venganza contra el azabache que todos conocemos. Después de todas esas veces que nosotros hemos sufrido por su culpa, ahora el va a sufrir todo lo que nos hizo todo este tiempo: las caídas, los despegues, el fracaso (bueno, técnicamente yo solo el fracaso); todo lo va a lamentar y esta vez no podrá detenernos, todos sus seres queridos estarán perdidos (bueno no todos) por también entrometerse. Dominaremos el mundo de una vez por todas, pero antes torturaremos a nuestro "invitado". Como disfrutaré con esto.

-Aquí empieza tu juicio.-dije.

Después chasqueé los dedos y aparecieron dos personas y un pokemon.

-Jessie, James, Meowth os felicito por haber capturado a Ash, os recompensare con un merecido premio, pero ahora démosle la bienvenida a nuestro invitado.-dije.

-Gracias señor.-Dijo Jessie en nombre de sus compañeros.

Me di la vuelta y le quite la venda de los ojos, para que así viera a sus "anfitriones".

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?-decía con nerviosismo pero cuando vio al Team Rocket cambio esa expresión-¡Team Rocket, que le habéis hecho a Serena, a Clem y a Lem!-Dijo furiosamente, aunque yo ya conocía esa furia.

-Tranquilo chaval, mis compañeros no han cogido a tus compañeros de viaje, seguramente ellos te estén buscando ahora mismo, aunque nunca te encontraran.-Dije, aunque esto último lo dije en un tono tan bajo que no me oyó, por suerte.

-¿Quién eres tú y porque estoy aquí?-Dijo menos furioso, aunque todavía enfadado.

-Perdona mis modales, me llamo Ángel y respondiendo a tu otra pregunta estas aquí por todo lo que hiciste contra nosotros.-Dije manteniendo la compostura por hablarme en ese tono.

Yo era un chico de pelo moreno, ojos castaños, llevaba una túnica azul oscuro que me llegaba de pies a cabeza y tenía un brazalete en el brazo izquierdo que tenía tallados unos signos.

-Señor ahora que lo tenemos, ¿qué hacemos con él?-Dijo Meowth.

-Sencillo mi querido amigo, nos entretendremos y también nuestro invitado se entretendrá, técnicamente esto es una venganza.-Dije, mientras que Meowth sonreía.

-¿Y cómo nos vengaremos señor?-Esta vez lo dijo James.

De repente me vino una idea muy satisfactoria y divertida, y me fui a la biblioteca.

(Pov normal)

Después de volver de la biblioteca, Ángel llevaba un libro tan grande, gordo y pesado que tenía que llevarlo arrastrando por el suelo. Al llegar al salón tuvo que dejarlo en la mesa.

-Bueno aquí está el libro que necesitamos.-Dijo mientras él estiraba los brazos.

-Disculpe señor, ¿qué hay en el libro que nos pueda interesar?-Dijo James que le quitó las palabras a sus compañeros.

-Pues como dije antes, aquí esta lo que necesitamos para divertirnos.-Dijo Ángel.

Después de eso Ángel abrió el libro, en la primera página para ser justos.

-Bien, empecemos por aquí, con la ¡tortura nº1!-Dijo Ángel felizmente de que por fin empezara.

_Tortura nº1:_

_Debe sufrir una lluvia de mierda de gato._

-¿Una lluvia de mierda de gato?-Dijo James-¿Y cómo vamos a hacer que llueva mierda de gato?

-Muy sencillo James tengo una máquina de cambio climático.-Dijo Ángel.

Fueron al lugar donde estaba la máquina de cambio climático y metieron a Ash en la máquina. Lo malo era que a Ángel se le olvidó donde estaba el interruptor de la máquina.

-Veamos, ¿dónde está ese dicho interruptor?-Dijo Ángel buscando.- ¡Ajá! ¡Aquí esta! El interruptor que puede cambiar el clima, como su nombre indica.

-Muy obvio el nombre, ¿no?-Dijo James.

-Bien empecemos la tortura-Dijo Ángel haciendo caso omiso de lo que dijo James.

Ash dentro de la máquina solo veía oscuridad hasta que de repente vio unas nubes que parecían ser de lluvia, él espera las gotas de lluvia pero lo que le cayó no era agua, sino mierda. Él iba a resguardarse pero no había ningún sitio, obviamente, ya que estaba dentro de una máquina.

-Oh, venga ya-Dijo Ash antes de que le cayera en todo el cuerpo.

Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos hasta que decidieron sacarlo de ahí, cuando lo sacaron no sabían si reírse o estar asqueados por ver a un Ash ketchum hasta las cejas de mierda de gato.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos con él?-Dijo Jessie- Lo llevamos a que se bañe o lo llevamos al foso.

-Lo llevaremos a bañar al baño especial para invitados-Dijo Ángel sonriendo maléficamente.

Cuando Ash se despertó vio que estaba en un baño, al parecer lo llevaron al baño, hasta le dejaron ropa, después se fue a la bañera y cuando se relajó notó que algo le estaba dando pequeños mordiscos; y efectivamente algo le estaba mordiendo no eran más que unos Sharpedo.

-¡Unos Sharpedo!-Gritó Ash antes de que los Sharpedo se abalanzaran sobre él y le mordieran por todo el cuerpo.

Magullado, con mordiscos de Sharpedo, limpio y vestido Ash salió del baño, pero nada más salir del baño un gas somnífero le durmió haciendo que chocara contra el suelo.

-Ahora entiendo porque quería que Ash fuera a ese baño-Dijo Meowth-Bueno, ¿lo llevamos a la celda?

-Si llevadlo a la celda-Dijo Ángel.

-Señor, ¿era eso una tortura extra?-Dijo Jessie.

-Si, lo era y esto es solo el comienzo de lo que le tenemos preparado.-Dijo Ángel sonriendo maléficamente y con un brillo en los ojos extrañamente diferentes a los que tendría que tener, eran de color rojo.

* * *

**Bueno lo que les quería decir era que cuando dejen rewiers pueden también dejar torturas. Y perdonen si fue corto. Aunque en mi cabeza era mejor. Pero no se excedan mucho y como les dije, todos los shippings pueden participar. Suerte!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos siento el retraso tuve un problema de información y de inspiración,ademas les quiero dar las gracias a todos los que leen mi fic como pensé que se aburrirían les pondré una charla entre yo y...**

**Lado bueno: ¡Yo! ¡Lado bueno!**

**Yo: Les explicaré Lado bueno es como su nombre indica mi lado bueno.**

**Lado bueno: Eres muy raro hermano, escribes bien en tu historia pero en tus notas lo escribes como si fuera una obra de teatro.****  
**

**Yo: Ya se que soy raro pero eso da igual. ¡Ah! Les tengo que contar dos cosas, que Lado bueno es como yo pero en azul y la segunda es que desgraciadamente Lado bueno solo saldrá en este fic al final.**

**Lado bueno: Y los dos les deseamos unas felices ultimas semanas de vacaciones y una buena lectura.**

**Yo: Y pokemon no me pertenece, pertenece a sus creadores.**

* * *

Capítulo 2

(Pov de Ash)

Cuando me desperté me encontré en una celda, no una celda cualquiera, no claro que no, era una celda con barrotes normales y electrificados. Lo único que recuerdo era que salía del baño y de repente me estaba empezando a dormir; y ahora estoy más encerrado que antes y sin mis pokemon.

-Al menos nada puede ir peor-Dije.

-No sabes que nunca se debe de decir esa frase-Dijo una voz que desde ayer conozco-Porque si la dices si pasa algo peor y tranquilo tus pokemon están bien y a buen recaudo.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?-Dije con intriga-¿Acaso lees la mente?

-¡Qué! ¡No! Solo lo digo porque es lo más obvio ya que eres tú-Dijo Ángel.

-¿Eso es un insulto o un alago?-Dije.

-¿Tú qué crees?-Dijo Ángel algo burlón.

-¿Qué me tenéis preparado para hoy?-Dije para prepararme.

-No te lo pienso decir y no vas a poder prepararte para eso-Dijo Ángel con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Vas a estar así de molesto todo el tiempo?-Pregunté.

-Puedeeeee-Dijo Ángel aun burlándose de mi-Bueno dejémonos de tonterías y ve poniéndote tu ropa, Ash tienes trabajo.

Después de vestirme Ángel me abrió la celda y me guio hasta la puerta, eso era extraño ya que de repente la puerta cambio de forma. Ángel se rio de mi cuando vio mi asombro, entramos a la sala que era la misma del otro día y encima estaba el mismo libro donde estaba la "diversión" de mis captores.

-Pues si que ha tardado-Dijo Meowth.

-Si, Ash es muy lento-Dijo Ángel-Bueno vamos a ver que nos toca hoy.

-Estoy impaciente por verlo-Dijo James.

Ángel abrió el libro y su sonrisa era grande, y más aun cuando parece que ha visto una tortura más "divertida".

-Bien empecemos la tortura, pero antes la citaré textualmente-Dijo Ángel.

_Tortura nº 2:_

_Debe sufrir una sesión de golpes en las nalgas cortesía de sus compañeras friendzonadas y unos golpes de sus pokemon olvidados._

-¿Esa es la tortura de hoy, que le den golpes sus amigas?-Dijo Jessie.

-¡Exacto!-Dijo Ángel.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no me olvide de mis antiguos pokemon!-Dije enfadado.

-¿En seriooo?-Dijo Ángel levantando una ceja-Bueno hagamos la tortura ya que tengo hambre y no he desayunado nada.

-¡Ha! Pero no has contado con que mis amigas no vayan a hacerte caso ni a hacerme daño-Dije sonriente.

-En eso te equivocas; Jessie, James y Meowth estuvieron toda la noche montando los robots de tus compañeras de viaje. ¡Contempla!-Dijo Ángel.

Entonces se abrió una puerta como la de un garaje, que antes no estaba ahí, y salieron dos robots, uno de Misty y otro de Iris. Yo me las imaginaba más reales, pero en realidad tenían los brazos grandes y los dedos de sus manos eran cilindros de metal. Sus bocas eran una especie de altavoces. En vez de piernas tenían unas ruedas de tanque. Y cuando salieron la puerta del garaje desapareció.

-Te presento a RoboMisty y a RoboIris-Dijo Ángel-Ya sé, ya sé. Muy poco original.

-Ellas serán las que te den en las nalgas-Dijo Jessie.

Después de decir eso las compañeras robots me cogieron, primero fue RoboMisty y me dio en las nalgas. Gritaba de dolor, después le toco a RoboIris y paso lo mismo.

Pero lo peor vino cuando mis antiguos pokemon, según ellos "olvidados", me golpearon unas tres veces, no pararon de darme golpes.

-Ya está-Dijo Ángel-Me he aburrido tanto que he estado jugando al cuadrado y al despistado con Jessie, James y Meowth.

-Has tenido suerte Meowth-Le reprochó James a Meowth por ganar- Te ha tocado con Ángel.

-Yo no lo llamaría suerte-Dijo Meowth.

-Dejémonos de cháchara, tenemos…-Pero antes de que Ángel pudiera terminar la frase, Jessie le interrumpió.

-Antes de hacer la tortura podemos desayunar-Dijo Jessie y sus compañeros la apoyaron.

-De acuerdo-Dijo Ángel con tono desanimado.

Fueron otra vez a la puerta de la que salieron las robots pero esta vez cambió de forma para ir a la cocina. Cuando volvieron; llevaban unas tostadas, un bote de mermelada, aceite y sal.

-¿Tú qué prefieres Ash mermelada, o aceite y sal?-Me preguntó Ángel.

-No tiene ningún truco, ¿verdad?-Respondí desconfiado.

-Ninguno.-Contestó Ángel.

Entonces cogí una de las apetitosas tostadas de mermelada. Debido al hambre que tenia me la eché a la boca con tanta ansia que ni me di cuenta de que aquél sabor no era el de la mermelada de fresa.

-La madre d…-Dije con la boca ardiendo.

-¡Viva México!-Me interrumpió Ángel. Con un taco en una mano y un vaso de leche en la otra.

Me di cuenta de que en verdad no era mermelada si no chili. Me empezaron a llorar los ojos estaban rojos seguro y la cara se me puso tan roja como el chili que tomé. En seguida me di cuenta de que el taco desapareció de las manos de Ángel y quedó solo el vaso de leche que yo tanto quería. De repente empezó a salir fuego por mi boca cuando me di cuenta empecé a dar vueltas en círculos alrededor de la habitación.

-¿Quieres el vaso Ash? Pues tendrás que aguantar cinco minutos aquí.-Dijo señalando una piscina llena de medusas.

Entré a la piscina con mi cara aun roja. Fueron los cinco minutos más largos de mi vida. Parecía que Ángel hubiera estado coleccionando medusas durante toda su vida solo para ese momento.

Cuando salí de la piscina tenía magulladuras por todo el cuerpo. Pero valió la pena por ese vaso de leche.

-Fue divertidísimo cuando corrías por la sala y te salían llamas por la boca. Me hubiera encantado que todos los del Team Rocket lo vieran-Dijo Ángel riéndose.

-Creo que llegó el momento de la tortura final de hoy, ¿no?-Dijo James.

-Si llegó el momento. ¡Qué entren las robots!-Respondió Ángel.

En vez de salir por aquella puerta de garaje, salieron de una trampilla del suelo. Esta vez eran más reales. Estaban los robots de Misty, May, Dawn e Iris. Fueron todas ellas a por mí. La primera fue Misty la que me dio una patada en la entrepierna después May que repitió a su compañera. Seguida por Dawn que hizo otra vez lo mismo y por ultimo Iris que siguió con la tortura.

-¿Cómo vas Ash?-Preguntó Ángel con sarcasmo.

-¿A ti que te parece?- Dije enfadado.

Las robots volvieron a la trampilla

-Ya basta por hoy. Seguiremos mañana.- Dijo Ángel-¡Ah! Casi se me olvida la tortura se llamaba.

_Tortura nº 3:_

_Todas sus ex compañeras le deben de dar patadas en la entrepierna._

* * *

**Yo: Espero que les haya gustado el fic.**

**Lado bueno: A mi me ha gustado.**

**Yo: Pues claro que te va a gustar si eres yo.**

**Lado bueno: Vale, vale no te pongas así.**

**Yo: dejen reviews y no se olviden de las torturas.**

**Lado bueno y Yo: Suerte!**


End file.
